PostWar Realisation
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Voldemort has won the war and Hermione's affections. However, she also has feelings for Severus. How will she choose between them? What does Lord Voldemort have planned? HGLV HGSS Warning: this story contains some uncharacteristic behaviour
1. Chapter 1

_(This is my plot, but the characters belong to JK Rowling and her amazing fictitious mind. This is a simple one-shot based on something that would never happen, but i started writing and this is what came out. If lots of people seem to like this, I might continue it, but for now it's just a one-shot. Thanks for reading and I hope people will review. Just bare in mind JK Rowling invented the books I love so much)_

His pale spider-like hands sat, intwined, in his lap as Voldemort surveyed the prisoners brought before him.

Three scruffy, dirty individuals knelt before him, with Death Eaters surrounding them. They were all trembling and shivering. Moslty out of fear but also because the Great Hall of Hogwarts was terribly cold.

After winning the war in the final battle four days ago, Voldemort and his obedient follows had decided to inhabit the place and make it their palace. An ironic statement, Voldemort mused, living where Dumbledore, his fallen enemy, once lived and now the place from which Voldemort reigned. Now it was the place from where Voldemort made all his orders that were currently taking place all over Great Britain.

Death Eaters had increased in numbers, and Voldemort had a whole vestitude of followers.

Voldemort unclasped his hands, and began to drum his long fingers on the silver arms of his throne.

"Kill them all." Voldemort ordered. The Death Eater's grinned gleefully as the prisoners were lifted off the ground, kicking and screaming. "Let the message be sent out. If you try to rebel against my rule, you will be killed. In fact, get the family members of these three and kill them also. Not only do you lose your life if you rebel, your family lose their lives too."

The two men and one woman broke down in tears and screamed with anger, begging forgiveness and mercy. Voldemort waved his hand, dismissing the Death Eaters. He got up from his silver throne and left the Great Hall. He walked the dark, empty corridors towards the dungeons.

He entered the classroom to see Severus Snape working hard at his potions. Knelt at his feet in a fine, silk green dress much like a pureblood witch would wear, was Hermione Granger. She had caught two months before the final battle in which Harry had been killed and Voldemort had established rule over the country. The Order of the Phoenix had offered little resistance and the Ministry of Magic was already infiltrated with Voldemort's followers, such as Lucius Malfoy; Voldemort's second in command. The mudblood hadn't taken long to break, and was given to Severus as his reward for all his traitorous work.

"Severus." Voldemort greeted his follower.

"My Lord." Snape replied casting a spell over the potion, allowing him to pause from his work to talk to his lord. He came out from behind the desk and approached his Lord, kneeling down on one knee before Voldemort and bowing his head.

"Rise." Voldemort instructed. Snape rose from his knees and looking into the face of his Master without fear.

"How can I be of service?" He asked.

"I wish to borrow the Mudblood." Voldemort said. He saw Hermione's head snap up a slight smile curving her lips.

"Of course, my Lord. You may take her, as you wish."

Voldemort beckoned Hermione with one, long pale finger. She rose from her kneeling position and walked quickly to him, curtseying.

"My Lord." She greeted respectfully.

Voldemort grinned sardonically.

"Follow me, Miss Granger."

Hermione followed him obediently, out of the potions classroom, out of the dungoeons and all the way up to Dumbledore's old office which now belonged to Voldemort. All of Dumbledore's belonging were gone, except for the paintings. Voldemort had kept them there so they would all know he now occupied Hogwarts.

"Enter my quarters." Voldemort ordered once they were inside. Hermione quickly walked up to a painting of a bedroom and muttered the word "King" to which the painting opened, revealing a luscious green and black bedroom. Hermione walked inside, followed by Voldemort. She was used to this by now, and had been 'borrowed' by her new Lord at least a dozen times within the last two months.

Hermione disrobed immedietly, without order, and laid upon the bed.

Voldemort looked at her naked body appraisingly.

"Nice, as always." He smirked, removing his own clothes. Hermione shivered at the sight of his lithe, pale body; like always. Voldemort stalked over to her, like a predator approaching it's prey. He climbed on top of his king-sized bed. His spider-like hands trailed down Hermione's body, and she was forced to look into his face and see his snake-like features and red eyes.

Hermione had been terrified the first time this had happened, but, was quickly soothed into calmness by Voldemort. He'd surprised her by being a very gentle lover, and not the sadist she'd expected.

He began to place kisses softly on her skin, starting with her forehead, her neck, the valley between her breasts, her abdomen, her thighs and finally her feet.

"You know you've got me under your spell, my little mudblood." he commented.

"I know, my Lord, I know." Hermione replied "However, you know I'm very much yours."

"Of course. I hope Severus is treating you well." Voldemort inquired, in a way that made Hermione feel he actually cared. However, despite the kind way he treated her, she wasn't quite sure if he was capable of human emotion.

"Like always. He likes my capability at making potions, however, he still teaches me like a student. Even when we...when we..." Hermione drifted off, not wanting to say the words.

Voldemort brushed his fingers against her lips.

"I don't like the thought of my followers doing that to you. Does Severus loan you to anyone else?" he inquired. Hermione nodded. "Whom else borrows you?"

"Lucius Malfoy has borrowed me on two occasions. He is very sadistic." Hermione shivered at the memory. "His son Draco has used me many more times. He hates me for out time at school together and how I always outshone him, so he was very much like his Father, but in a less experience way. Several Death Eaters have used me once or twice, none of them I knew. That is all, my Lord."

"Well, I will tell Severus he is not to loan you to anyone else from now on. Furthermore, he is not longer allowed to touch you in an intimate manner." Voldemort pressed his erection against Hermione. "I feel I may have become a little too possessive over my possession."

Hermione smiled a real smile.

"I never ever would have thought I'd enjoy this."

"Enjoy what?"

"Being someone's possession. Being your possession." Hermione's eyes briefly filled with tear. "I sometimes feel like I'm betraying Harry, but, he's gone now." a single tear slid down her cheek. Voldemort wiped it away. Her eyes dried. "Now I've got you, and Severus. I'm surprised you treat me so well, and allow me to speak my mind."

"Well, I'm not going to let your mind go to waste, am I? You are a brilliant witch, Hermione. Despite your blood." He grimaced slightly, but it soon disappeared. "If only you weren't a mudblood. You could have been my bride."

Hermione gasped.

"You'd have married me if I wasn't a mudblood?!" Hermione said, her chest rising and falling with surprise. Voldemort nodded.

Hermione's feelings were all over the place, and for one of very few times, she wished she wasn't a muggle-born witch.

"You look regretful, my sweet...almost like you wish you were a pureblood." Voldemort commented, pressing his lips against Hermione's.

Hermione returned the kiss, and jumped slightly as Voldemort entered her. She moaned into his mouth, a moan he returned. They continued to kiss as his hands ran over her chest, and hers over his back. He began to move in and out of her.

Voldemort rolled over, making Hermione sit astrive him. His hands gripped her hips, sliding her up and down. She quickened the pace and leant down, kissing him again.

They moved quickly together, hips thrusting.

A few minutes later, he climaxed, as did she.

A sheen of sweat covered their bodies.

Hermione laid down beside him, breathing heavily, a pose-coital flush covering her cheeks and chest.

Voldemort stood up off the bed and began to dress. Hermione followed suit.

"You should return to Severus. I shall call upon you soon. Goodbye my sweet." Voldemort kissed Hermione's forehead, and she realised something.

Despite who he was, what he had done, the age gap, the fact he'd killed her best friends, hated people like her and she had no chance of a future with him; Hermione loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

_(This is my plot, but the characters belong to JK Rowling and her amazing fictitious mind. When I started writing this I planned for it to be a simple one-shot based on something that would never happen, but because some people have asked me to continue it into a story, I will. Thanks for reading and I hope people will review. Just bare in mind JK Rowling invented the books I love so much)_

Chapter Two

"So, what did the Dark Lord want this time Miss Granger?" Snape asked as Hermione opened the door to the potions classroom where he was still brewing.

"Do you want the truth sir?" Hermione asked, as she closed the door behind her and walked over to him. He cast a stasis spell over the cauldron and held out his hand for her. She placed her hand in his and he guided her around the desk to him. He placed an arm around her waist as he kissed her neck.

"As always." Severus whispered gently.

"He slept with me. And, he doesn't want you to sleep with me anymore either, or to lend me to any other death eaters." Hermione admitted, blushing slightly.

"Is that so." Snape said coldly, pulling away. He removed the spell and continued making the potion for Voldemort, ignoring Hermione.

"Yes Sir." Hermione remained where she was. "Sorry Sir." She bowed her head.

After a minutes silence she looked up to see Snape still working hard, ignoring her. Worried, and biting her lip, she reached out and touched his arm.

"Don't touch me Miss Granger!!" Severus shouted suddenly, wrenching his arm away as if her touch scolded him.

"Severus, please, what's wrong?" Hermione inquired, her eyes brimming with tears.

"And don't ever call me Severus!" He shouted.

Hermione backed away, having rarely seen her ex-professor behaving like this. He seemed upset and irrational and…

Hermione paused, realization dawning on her once again.

"Sir," she asked softly "do you love me?"

Severus hands gripped the edges of the cauldron as he hunched himself over it, his long greasy dark hair covering his face. His whole body tensed.

"Do you?" She asked again, walking closer.

Severus exhaled.

"Yes, I do Miss Granger."

Hermione fell against a desk, gripping it with shock, her face pale.

"I didn't know Sir, I'm sorry, I truly didn't. If I had, maybe I wouldn't have agreed to the Dark Lord's advances." Hermione said quickly. "How long have you felt this way because I've really had no idea at all, from the polite withdrawn way you've been treating me."

"Do you want the truth Hermione?" Severus asked, looking up. Hermione nodded, biting her lip again. "Since you were a student of mine. In your seventh year, I realized. Before then I just thought you were an exceptional student, although I rarely showed it, but then as I saw you grow up into a miraculous woman and I knew my feelings were stronger." Severus had finally finished the potion. He cast a spell that bottled the brew and then he wiped the sweat from his brow and walked over to Hermione.

"I can't give you up to him." Severus said softly, pressing his lips against Hermione's. His arms reached around her, pulling her close to him, and she found her arms reaching up and winding around his neck.

She returned the kiss, and felt her feelings being torn two ways.

She knew she was in love with the Dark Lord, but after this confession she was considering her feelings for Severus.

She knew she had always respected him as a teacher and was in awe of his talents as a potions master, and she had had a schoolgirl crush on him, and had been pleased that she was given to him after she was captured even though he'd murdered Dumbledore.

Hermione's closed eyes filled with tears as she continue to kiss Snape.

He pulled away gently and rested his forehead against hers, sighing.

"Don't leave me Hermione, please." He pleaded softly, appearing weak for the first time.

"I don't want to Severus, I really don't." Hermione replied.

Severus felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Say my name again please, Hermione. It has never sounded as beautiful as it does when it falls from your mouth." Severus closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Severus." Hermione whispered softly, before tilting her head so that they could kiss again. She kissed him gently and pulled away. "Severus." She kissed him again, more passionately.

"Severus." She kept repeating as they kissed, disrobing each other.

Soon, they were wearing nothing, and making love on a desk as Hermione moaned his name over and over.

"Severus!" She cried out as she climaxed.

"Hermione!" he moaned as he followed soon after. She lay on top of him, both of them breathing heavily and with a fine layer of sweat upon them.

Hermione got up off him and they both stood up and walked to his quarters, leaving the finished potion behind them.

Both of them slept soundly, with Hermione lying in Severus' arms.

The next morning Voldemort was sat in his throne in the Great Hall, waiting to start a meeting.

Severus entered in his Death Eater robes, with Hermione walking beside him in a black dress. She felt Bellatrix's hateful gaze fall upon her, and knew she was hated by her because she was another woman amidst the men. Bellatrix also knew Hermione had changed and become loyal to the Dark Lord, despite her heritage. This made Bellatrix jealous and drove her to hate Hermione.

Having Severus and Voldemort kept her safe though, but Hermione knew Bellatrix would torture and kill her if they weren't around. That scared Hermione deeply and she knew how insane Bellatrix Lestrange could be.

"Ah, Severus, my loyal servant. Thank you for coming." Voldemort stood from his throne and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome my loyal followeds. I have called this meeting to announce something to you, as I feel you have a right to know." Voldemort paused and his followers listened, intrugued. "I have decided to finally create an heir to take on after me, even though I shall never die, and I have also chosen the woman to carry my child."

Bellatrix's eyes widened and this did not go unnoticed by Hermione. Hermione watched as Bellatrix smirked and took a step closer to her Lord, dropping to her knees.

"I thank you for this honour, my Lord." she said loudly, causing the Death Eater's to turn to look at her knelt before the lord as his only female Death Eater.

Voldemort smiled and walked down to Bellatrix, placing his hand on her bowed head.

"Rise Bellatrix." she obediently rose from the floor. "I am sorry to mislead you, but you are not the woman I am referring to."

Bellatrix's pale face drained completely leaving her with a ghostly white complexion, which soon changed to a rosy-cheeked one as she blushed from the laughter surrounding her. She withdrew her wand.

"Anyone laughing once I finish this sentence will be cursed into oblivion." She hissed. The laughter ceased, although many Death Eaters still had smirks and smiles upon their faces.

"Bellatrix, put your wand away and calm down. You know you are an important follower to me." Voldemort said, his voice raised.

"Then why not choose me?" she whined, brushing her black hair out of her face.

"I do not want a pureblood to carry my child, that is why." Voldemort replied as he walked over to Severus and Hermione.

"You want a filthy mudblood to carry your child?" Bellatrix screeched when she saw him approaching Hermione.

Murmurs ran around the circle of followers.

"Yes." Voldemort said loudly. Silence fell. "I do. And as your leader, none of you should question me."

Voldemort held out his hand and Hermione took it.

He walked back to his throne, withdrew his wand, cast a non-verbal spell and the Death Eater's watched as an almost identical throne appeared beside his own. Voldemort led Hermione up to it, and she sat on it. He then sat in his own throne.

"As many of you will know, we captured Miss Granger a few months ago and she swiftly changed. She started out loyal to her friends, courageous and fiesty with plenty of fight within her. She was given to Severus. He broke her and made her realise that her side was doomed and she now belonged to the victorious side. She slowly warmed up to myself and others, and is now loyal to me. She has been used sexually by a number of you since she arrived, and I am another who has used this young beauty sat beside me. She is the brightest witch of her age, an exceptional person and it is terribly unfortunate that she has come from such a filthy background. However, I know that there are exceptions. Just like there are purebloods who do not deserve to be superior to others due to their stupidity and other such factors, there are mudbloods who do not deserve to be inferior to their intelligence and intellect." Voldemort paused. "Hermione is one such example, which is why she shall be my bride and the mother of my child."

Hermione gasped quietly. The crowd of Death Eater's gasped a lot louder, and Bellatrix howled with anger. Hermione looked at Severus, who's fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

"All of you will respect my decision and none of you will harm her, or you will suffer my wrath. Severus," Voldemort spoke directly to Snape "I thank you for taking good care of Miss Granger since her arrival, however you no longer need to. It shall be my duty to care for her from now on, and she shall be the only person to ever be cared for by me. This should demonstate to all of you, her importance. I believe a child born from the two of us shall be the strongest, most magical child ever to exist. More powerful and magical than myself, I dare say."

A few more Death Eaters gasped at that statement, and Hermione was still in shock from all of this. He hadn't asked her, but she knew she wouldn't refuse.

"Now you are all aware of my decision and why I have made it. I want several of you to spread the word across my nation that I have made a muggle-born witch my bride, however, I want you to make the message clear that she is the only person with this heritage to be given mercy and spared. I know of no other muggle-borns as bright or as brilliant as Miss Granger, which means she is the only one to rise above the rest and leave all the other inferior mudbloods behind."

Several Death Eaters stepped forward, volunteering themselves for the task. Voldemort surveyed them for a few moments and nodded. The group apparated away.

"Now, to celebrate my wedding to this witch and to celebrate the choice I have made in regards to an heir, I shall be holding the grandest ball ever held in a weeks time. You and your friends and family are all invited to attend. There will be food, drink, dancing, music and of course there will be muggles and mudbloods to play with. I will be allowing half-bloods and purebloods to attend as guests, but no magical creatures. Someone will have to apologise to Fenrir on my behalf. You." Voldemort pointed at a young Death Eater, who began to tremble at the idea of telling a werewolf he wasn't allowed to come to one of the largest balls ever to be held.

"I have covered everything I wish to say, so this meeting is over. Farewell, my followers. My fianceé and I shall be leaving now." Voldemort stood, and Hermione copied him.

The large crowd of Death Eaters before them all bowed on their knees, lowering their heads. Voldemort turned and exited the Great Hall, with Hermione walking beside him.

Once they had left, the conversations started.


	3. Chapter 3

_(This is my plot, but the characters belong to JK Rowling and her amazing fictitious mind. When I started writing this I planned for it to be a simple one-shot based on something that would never happen, but because some people have asked me to continue it into a story, I will. Thanks for reading and I hope people will review. Just bare in mind JK Rowling invented the books I love so much. Italics have been used for emphasis in dialogue in this chapter)_

Chapter Three

"So, Severus..." Lucius' cool voice drifted into Severus' ear once Voldemort had left with Hermione. "What do you make of that?"

Severus concentrated hard on ridding his face of emotion and unclenching his fists.

"What do I make of what?" He asked, trying to act calm.

"What do you make of the Dark Lord taking your slave and making her his fianceé?" Lucius asked, smirking.

"The Dark Lord can do whatever he likes, I shall serve him in every and any way." Severus replied.

"Ah, yes, my slippery friend, but it's harder when _emotions_ get involved."

"What are you talking about?" Severus demanded angrily.

"I'm talking about your feelings for the girl." Lucius smirked. "Does the Dark Lord know you _love_ the filthy little mudblood?"

Severus growled and suddenly turned, wrapping ihs hands in the material of Lucius' death eater robes and picking him up off of the floor and slamming him into a nearby wall.

"Don't you dare call Hermione that ever again. She is far from filthy." Severus said. He was suprisingly strong for such a slight frame, and fear had momentarily crossed the elder Malfoy's face, as well as shock.

"I disagree, my friend. Now, get your hands off me."

Severus released Lucius, who fell to the floor in a graceful manner.

"She's filthy because she'd a mudblood but also because she's a whore whose willing to open her legs for anyone. She let several Death Eaters fuck her Severus. Only a filthy person would do that. She wasn't bad, either." Lucius said, smirking at the angry expression on his fellow comrade's pale face. "She's just a filthy _whore_ Severus. Of course, you already knew that."

Lucius smirked one last time before striding away quickly before Severus could curse him.

Severus looked around the room at all the other Death Eaters, scowled at them and then left the room quickly; his robes billowing out behind him.

Voldemort's lips had crashed into Hermione's as soon as they left the hall. She'd been pushed into the wall with the force of his body against her. His spider-like hands trailed over her clothed body.

"Remove them, fianceé. I have to be inside you now." he said huskily.

Hermione obeyed immedietly and Lord Voldemort groaned in satisfaction.

He entered her quickly, screwing her against the cold stone walls of the castle.

Minutes later, they both climaxed. They stood together, naked, in the cold corridors.

Voldemort leaned his forward against Hermione's as he breathed in and out quickly.

"Master?" Hermione said.

Voldemort murmured in reply.

"Why did you change your mind?"

"I had to." He replied, tilting his head up to look into Hermione's eyes. "I need an heir and a wife. I've been alone for too long. I need people to love me, rather than just serve me. I wanted to change." A smile crept onto Hermione's lips. "Only a little." He added, kissing her lips again.

"Come on, let us retire to _our _rooms." Voldemort said, taking Hermione's hand and leading her up to his quarters.

Severus entered the potions classroom and let out a cry of outrage. He picked up a glass vial and threw it against the wall, feeling pleased as it smashed. He overturned several desks, broke several more things and even cast the cruciatus curse on a wall.

Once he'd finished his _'tantrum'_ he collapsed onto the stone floor, held his head in his hands and wept for his loss.

Hermione had fallen asleep in her fiance's arms after they'd reached their bedroom and had another passionate sex session. When she woke up a few hours later, he was gone. However, there was a new silver snake-shaped ring on her ring finger. She looked down at it and smiled to herself, turning over on the bed and wrapping the covers around herself.

In Dumbledore's office Lord Voldemort was sat studying some ancient texts, desperate for some kind of answer. He had been reading through these books and pieces of parchment for hours, scanning every page to find out what could help him. He wanted to find the most suitable spell or potion to gain the outcome he wanted and needed. He knew that Hermione could help him with this research, but he didn't want to tell her so it would be a surprise.

Voldemort's eyes gleamed as he found the perfect potion.

In the Potions classroom, Severus was no longer crying. He'd fixed the classroom shortly after he'd stopped crying, so now it looked perfectly normal. He'd also used a spell on himself to get rid of any signs that he might have been crying. After all, he'd only cried twice in his life before this time. Once, as a young boy when his toy broke, and his father had hit him and told him that boys don't cry, and again when he was at Hogwarts being fiercely bullied. He'd vowed never to cry after the Marauders caught him crying as a young teenager and had teased him over it for the rest of their time together. He'd broken his own promise to himself today and he was angry with himself for it. However, he'd never really loved anyone before like this and to lose Hermione now severely hurt him. He felt like his heart had broken and life had lost meaning. In his entire life, Severus Snape could never recall feeling as bad as this. He left the classroom and entered his quarters. He needed to sleep. Before he could reach the door, his master entered the room.

"Good Evening." Lord Voldemort greeted.

Severus turned to the doorway and bowed.

"My Lord."

"I need your services Severus."

"Of course. How can I serve you?" Severus asked, stepping away from his quarters and over to the Dark Lord, who handed him a piece of parchment.

"I shall be too busy this week to make this potion, however, I need it before the ball. I wish for you to make it for me."

Severus looked at the piece of paper. His eyes widened with surprise at what it did.

"But, sir...I've never made this potion before, I've only even heard of it once. I don't think I could make it." Snape replied.

"Nonsense. You're the best potion maker I've ever met besides myself. You can follow the instructions and get this right. If it worries you, brew it twice so you're less likely to make mistakes. Now, I must go as I've got to start planning for the ball. Remember to devote all your attention to this potion. Only take breaks to eat and sleep. Nothing but this potion should be important to you this week."

"Yes, my lord." Severus said, as he bowed again. Lord Voldemort swept from the room and Severus looked down at the parchment again, shaking his head and muttering darkly under his breath.

Hermione woke gently from her slumber and slid off of her bed, pulling a green silk dressing robe around her naked body. She left the bedroom and walked out into Dumbledore's office, where Voldeomort was sat writing on parchment.

"Master?" Hermione said.

Voldemort looked up. His eyes locked onto Hermione's and he smiled sincerely. Hermione smiled back, surprised at the change in him and the feelings he was able to show now.

"I want to know how formal I am meant to be with you. How do I address you, what do I do, say and wear?" Hermione remained standing as she hadn't received permission to sit.

Voldemort paused before reaching out and taking Hermione's hands in his.

"Hermione. I have fallen in love with you. You are the one person to ever capture my heart. Despite being a mudblood, you mean a lot to me. After all, you were the first girl I've been intimate with." Hermione's eyes widened at the confession because Tom Riddle had been a very handsome young man. "You can call me Master, Lord, Dear, Darling; anything you want. As for what you say, do and wear, it is up to you. I might set down rules or make requests occasionally, but you are not under my control. You're not quite my equal, as you know, however, we're as close to equal as we'll ever get. You do not need to treat me like I'm your master and I will not treat you like a slave, more like a submissive lover." Voldemort grinned. Hermione smiled back, and sat in a chair beside him. She looked at his face. His pale skin, red eyes and snake-like features. She was not afraid of him. She had feelings for him. Hermione kissed his lips.

"Thank you." she muttered softly, giving his hands a squeeze.

Lord Voldemort smiled to himself. He liked this new sensation and realised now it was not a sign of weakness. It was simply _love._


End file.
